thebiogateroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Rikku
Current Background Rikku is Yuna's maternal cousin because Yuna's mother was an Al Bhed and Rikku's father's sister. Rikku first met Tidus when he arrived in Spira and he helped her to reclaim an ancient machina from the bottom of the ocean. Later, she became one of Yuna's gaurdians and together they all defeated Sin for good. Two years later, Rikku, along with Yuna and Paine and a few other Al Bheds, form the treasure sphere hunting team known as the Gullwings. They traveled throughout Spira seeking rare Spheres, eventually uncovering a conspiricy that led them to battling the ancient machina known as Vegnagun, which had the power to destory all of Spira if it hadn't been stopped. The Gullwings beat Vegnagun back, and in long after the team split and they went their separate ways. A couple months later, Rikku, Yuna, and Paine met up for one last mission to climb to the top of a tall tower. As the three were reaching near the top of the tower, Yuna had mysteriously vanished, and soon Rikku disappeared. She had no idea where she was, but ended up on Iriphos somehow where it was three months in the future, and ended up somewhere in a junkyard in Megakit City. Third Arc When Rikku woke up, she found herself in a junkyard of some sort. After a little searching, she met Shulk and Cream and Cheese. After introducing themselves to one another, they decided to explore the nearby city in order to seek answers. Not far in, they were stopped by Ann Gore from the Kat's Eye news and her reporters. They agreed to an interview with Ann, but before it could start the Enforcers surrounded Rikku, Shulk, and Cream and Cheese. Just before they were to be arrested for questioning about the city's mysterious trip through a portal, Deputy-Mayor Callie Briggs showed up and took the group to City Hall, there they learned they were in Megakit City. While Rikku and Shulk observed the city, Cmdr. and Lt. Feral arrived. Rikku, Shulk and Cream then each gave their stories on what they'd been doing and how they'd mysteriously arrived in Megakat City. Cmdr. Feral then ordered his Enforcers to explore the outskirts of the city in small parties thanks to a suggestion from his Lt. While Callie Briggs left the room to mayor of the city, Cmdr. Feral said the group would be guests of the city, and that Callie would handle the living arrangements. Personality Rikku is kind-hearted, spirited, and energetic, which sometimes clashes with the more stoic people. Child-like and playful in many ways, Rikku tries to maintain a positive outlook and often refers to gloomy or annoying people as "big meanies". Her cheerful outlook often makes a stark contrast, however, when she is sad or upset, and despite her outwardly happy exterior, she seems to carry some insecurities, particularly when it comes to her own future and what she wants to be. Rikku is also known to be highly intelligent, being bilingual and skilled in chemistry. Abilities Sphere Changing: '''Like her cousin Yuna, Rikku is able to harness the power of a Garment Grid in order to utilize different Dresspheres. The Grid she uses is "Still of Night" and the Dresspheres she has equipped to it are Thief, White Mage, Black Mage, Alchemist, and Berserker. '''Bio: '''Because Rikku uses the Garment Grid "Still of Night," she has the ability to cast Bio, magic which poisons an opponent if they aren't immune to it. '''Blind: '''Because of "Still of Night," Rikku is also able to cast Blind. The name of the magic speaks for itself. It blinds an opponent so their field of vision is badly diminished and distorted, causing their attacks to miss far more often. It only works on those not immune to the effects. Combat Rikku weilds a pair of Dual Blades as her primary weapon. With them she is able to swiftly dish out two attacks in a row, though the attacks do relatively weak damage each. Thief White Mage Black Mage Alchemist Berserker Rikku's Special Dressphere: Machina Maw '''Rikku: Attack: Attack one target. Revival: Restores KOed parts with 50% max HP. Death Missile: Attempts to KO one target. Bio Missile: Inflicts physical damage and Poison on target. Break Missile: Inflicts physical damage and Petrification on target. Berserk Missile: Inflicts physical damage and Berserk on target. Stop Missile: Inflicts physical damage and Stop on target. Confuse Missile: Inflicts physical damage and Confusion on target. Shockwave: Inflicts major physical damage to target party. Shockstorm: Inflicts major physical damage and delays target party's actions. Vajra: Inflicts major non-elemental special damage to target party. Ribbon: User immune to negative Status Effects. Smash (Smasher-R) Abilitie'''s: Howitzer: Inflicts physical damage to target. Sleep Shell: Inflicts physical damage and Sleep on target. Slow Shell: Inflicts physical damage and Slow on target. Anti-Power Shell: Inflicts physical damage and lowers Strength of target. Anti-Armor Shell: Inflicts physical damage and lowers Defense of target. Scan: Displays info about target enemy. Shelter: Casts Shell on party. Protector: Casts Protect on party. HP Repair: Restores 25% max HP to target. MP Repair: Restores 25% max MP to target. Homing Ray: Inflicts physical damage to target. Ribbon: User immune to negative Status Effects. '''Crush (Crusher-L) Abilities: Howitzer: Inflicts physical damage to target. Blind Shell: Inflicts physical damage and Darkness on target. Silence Shell: Inflicts physical damage and Silence on target. Anti-Magic Shell: Inflicts physical damage and lowers Magic of target. Anti-Mental Shell: Inflicts physical damage and lowers Magic Defense of target. Booster: Casts Haste on party. Offense: Raises one ally's Strength. Defense: Raises one ally's Defense. HP Repair: Restores 25% max HP to target. MP Repair: Restores 25% max MP to target. Homing Ray: Inflicts physical damage to target. Ribbon: User immune to negative Status Effects. Category:Character Category:Final Fantasy Category:Game Category:Female Category:Midnight Moon Angel1220